The Last Leaf
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: I was inspired to write this story from the story called 'The Last Leaf'. Zelink. fluff. DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR THE LAST LEAF!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful autumn day. Link was pushing Zelda back to the hospital, laughing while talking of their past.

"Link," Zelda suddenly said in a soft voice. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Link sighed and smiled to himself, "Of course I do, how could I forget?"

Flashback

It was two years ago. Zelda was looking for the Hyrulian Legends book, the exact same as Link. When they both found what they were looking for, they found each other as well. With just a simple touch of their hands colliding into each other, they didn't just find a book; they found true love.

End flashback When Zelda was laid in bed, she looked towards her window and sighed, "Link," "What is it? Do you need anything?" She shook her head and looked back towards the window to the tree with a remainder of ten dead leaves still attached. "When the last leaf on that tree falls, I will surely die." "What? No! Don't say that Zelda, you can't leave me. Please, don't talk about such things! I love you too much." Link stated with his hands and Zelda's right hand while tears streaked his handsome face. "I wont let you die!" With these words, Zelda smiled and turned her head towards Link. "Link, my love, we cannot control all things. When the last leaf goes, so will I." She turned again to look out the window, "It is a fact that I've come to accept. I now know that it is the will of the Goddesses for me to leave. As a matter of fact, I do believe that they sent you to me to be my last gift before I go."

For the rest of the day, eight of the ten leaves fell down. Zelda yond while Link kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. By the time he walked out of the hospital, it was raining and Zelda was asleep. He looked at the tree just when the second to last leaf fell. His heart pounded so hard in his chest. "I'm sorry Zelda, but I don't believe you in the fact that you'll die now." With that, Link went to his car and got his paints, brush, and plate out along with a ladder. "I just can't loose you, not now. I have so many hopes for us in the future." Link thought of the ring that he bought just for her and was even more determined than ever. "You will not die, Zelda, I make that promise to you know. Not until we grow old together."

Hour after hour, the young man continued to paint in the rain. When he was finally done, the sun had just barley rose. Just then the last real leaf fell. Link felt as if his heart stopped beating all together. He looked towards Zelda's window, to become relief for she had not woken up yet.

Just before he put his things away he looked at the leaf painting and prayed that his idea would work and began to walk back to the hospital to see the love of his life again, if, of course, she was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or The Last Leaf. There is nothing I can do to change that, unless I won the lottery and bought The Legend of Zelda from the people who created it. I always forget their names.

Okay, this is the last chapter because I wanted to make it short. If you want, I could maybe put up an epilogue. It just takes one review.

I walked eagerly into the hospital praying that she was okay. As I let the workers at the desk know that I was going to see Zelda, just then, her nurse came out looking grave, as if she had just seen death itself. I panicked, 'Zelda, please be okay. I can't loose you!'

I ran all the way to her room to find her crying. I quickly gathered her into my arms and started kissing her head and thanking the Goddesses for keeping her here with me.

"Link," she gasped, "Link."

"I'm here Zelda, what is it?"

"It's still there, it's still there, Link, do you know what this means?"

"That you'll live?"

"Yes. There is a reason to live. Link, I've found my will to live."

"Oh, and what is that?"

" It's you, you're the reason that I'm still going. After what I saw you do last night, I saw my real hope. If you didn't do that for me, I wouldn't have ever thought that you fully cared. I now know how much I love you! Link, I never felt this way before!" She was crying on my chest whispering how much she loved me. How I was her last and only cure. Oh how I wanted to say and do so many things. She's my angle, how could she not be? We were simply meant for each other.

"Zelda?" I gently lift her head so she could see all the love in my eyes. Oh, how I could just get lost in those crystal clear blue eyes!

"What is it Link?" Apparently, she noticed that I was just staring at her.

I put her off of my lap, and knelt down on one knee. I put her hand in my own, and pulled out the ring that I hoped to give her the day before she went to the hospital. I took a deep breath, "Zelda, I have always loved you, body and soul. You've always been on my mind day and night. There are times when I can't even sleep because I want you in my arms. So will you make me the happiest man in the world and," I took a deep breath and opened the little box to offer her my eternal love. "Zelda, will you marry me?"

Her breath hitched as tears began to pour down her face. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times YES!" she squealed and jumped into my arms holding me tight. I held her back then kissed her with all the passion and love in my heart. Then as we separated they noticed that Zelda's nurses and doctors were all there with joyful looks on their faces as they congratulated the new couple.

And so with in two months, Zelda recovered quickly and was finally released. As Link drove Zelda home he decided to tell her about the leaf. At first Zelda was shocked but then she was eternally grateful that her love did all that just to keep her will to live strong and going.

So in the end, the two love birds got married and lived happily ever after while telling there friends, there family, and writing it down for the future generations to know of the last leaf.


	3. Epilogue

Well, someone asked for an epilogue and here it goes. I hope you like it! =D

Two years later.

"AHG!"

"Zelda, I know that you can do it, now PUSH!" A nurse coaxed on a Zelda in labor.

"I'M TRYING!" the woman screamed in pain. "LINK!"

Link, her husband, winced not only because his hand was being squeezed so hard that it felt that if it was squeezed any harder, it was going to pop off but also that his wife had snapped at him for the first time in there marriage. "Yes dear?" he struggled to say.

"You put me through this!" Zelda gritted through her teeth.

"PUSH!" the nurse cried.

"AHHH!" Tears started to leak out of Zelda's eyes because of the pain.

Link ignored his hand for the moment and began to stroke her hair trying to sooth her, or at least help.

"Now Zelda," the nurse called to Zelda to get her attention, "I want you to give one very powerful push. I see your baby's head. Now PUSH!"

Zelda screamed in agony as she gave the most powerful push that she could muster then she felt it all stop. She looked faintly at her baby then a Link and smiled before she passed out.

When Zelda finally let go of Link's hand he yelped in pain. Never in his whole life had he felt such a bone-crushing grip, from a woman at the least! But as he looked up to see the nurse measuring the baby, he then realized how it was worth it.

The nurse looked over to Link and smiled, "He's healthy, strong, and just the right weight for a normal baby." She then handed his new baby boy seeming on how Zelda was passed out from the stress and exhaustion. "Not bad for just having a nurse and no doctor, right?" Link smiled and nodded

"Not bad at all. As a matter of fact, you're a naturalist at it."

The nurse blushed at the comment and mumbled that she had to go help another doctor in surgery. Just as she left, the doctor, nurse, and everyone that knew Zelda when she had the disease came in to congratulate the new couple.

When Zelda heard their voices, she immediately woke up and asked for her baby. Link smiled and handed their baby over to her. Every one smiled at the three then asked if they knew what they were going to name the baby.

"Sheik." The couple responded. Then they all started to talk about memories about when Zelda had the disease.

One day later, the new parents were able to take their baby home. As they were walking to their car, Zelda suddenly stopped causing Link to look at her with concern.

"What's wrong Zel?"

"It's still there." Responded Zelda as tears began to form in her eyes.

Link looked over onto the opposite wall from the Hospital and sure enough, there it was, the last leaf. In over two years, the company that moved into the old building hadn't repainted the building because Link, the assistant manager had requested them not to. But Zelda didn't know that.

Link looked over at his wife and smiled, "Come on dear, lets get Sheik home." He guided her to the car and drove off. Knowing that it will be a much brighter future because Zelda found her will to live, that they were married, and had their very first child. And it was all thanks to the last leaf that he painted on the wall.

**Well that's all folks! I have to say, I'm very proud of this piece. It was a pleasure to write for all of your entertainment. **

**I just have one request before I go, please, leave your thoughts of this story in a review.**

**Come on, you know you want to, plus, the review button is just right there. **

**Chow!**


End file.
